One of the Uses of Dragon's Blood
by NERC
Summary: What if one of the twelve uses of dragon's blood was poison? One-shot.


**AN: Written for round twelve of the Quidditch League Competition,**

 **Prompt: Dramatic story about the Weasly family.**

* * *

 **The News**

Charlie Weasley had always figured that his career would kill him eventually. Of course in his made up scenarios it always involved flames, him saving someone and it meaning something. This was none of that. Poisoned, by the creatures that he cared for so intently. That was what had caused it after all, too much exposure to the blood of his dragons from healing them, making sure they were healthy. He had been warned of course that this could happen, but he had brushed it aside.

Charlie Weasley sat on his bed in his apartment on the dragon reserve, his boss wouldn't fire him, in fact he had already told him that his job would remain his if he wanted it, and he did. He didn't want to leave his job, he loved it, loved the dragons and the people, he knew he couldn't leave it, even if it would kill him.

Charlie thought back to what his healer had said, he had a year left, closer to six months if he didn't leave. He sighed, he couldn't tell his family, it would devastate them. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it from them, but he would try.

* * *

 **Month One**

He had made it through most of the family dinner before he noticed eye on him, following his every move. He looked across the table to see Harry looking at him. Harry raised an eyebrow questionlly at him. Charlie shook his head and smiled slightly. Harry frowned but nodded and went back to the conversation about the ministry. Charlie mentally scolded himself, of course the head Auror was going to notice that something was off, he shouldn't have come to this family dinner, there were too many people to notice his slowed movements. He shook his head again, he knew he couldn't simply not come, that would raise much more suspicion.

* * *

 **Month Two**

Charlie stared out at the field, any other year it would have been wonderful to sit this high up for the Quidditch world cup. This time however, he felt as if he was going to fall over. The height was making him feel ill. He swayed on his feet before he could get to his chair. Bill, who had been walking behind him reached forward to steady him.

"You alright there Charlie?"

"Ya, just lost my balance, thanks."

Bill gave him an odd look as he guided him to his seat.

"You were a seeker Charlie, you don't ever loose you're balance."

Charlie laughed, "I was a long time ago." He glanced at Bill's concerned expression. "Really Bill, I'm fine."

"Charlie you look dead on you're feet, like you are going to collapse in pain or something. Are you really okay? I should get a healer, one minute I'll go get-"

"Bill." Charlie interrupted softly. "I'm okay, really."

Bill sighed, "If you say so."

Charlie nodded gratefully, pushing down the feeling of guilt of having lied to his brother.

* * *

 **Month Three**

He had started to bruise more easily, every tiny bump would result in a large purple patch on his skin. He carefully glamoured himself and set of for the Leaky Cauldron where he was supposed to meet Percy.

He groaned lightly as he sat down across from his brother.

"Rough day at work?" Percy asked smiling

"Yeah." Charlie sighed, "You could say that."

Charlie listened to his brother ramble on about whatever it was he was doing at work and felt the urge to tell Percy that wouldn't be doing this for very much longer. He looked at his brother's lively expression and knew that he wouldn't be able to tell him, besides there was nothing he could do.

* * *

 **Month Four**

His boss kept telling him that he should leave and spend time with his family, and every time, Charlie would refuse, today would be no different.

When Charlie had seen Brian and his trade mark long beard walking towards him as he came out of his apartment he knew what was coming.

"I'm still staying." He said as the elderly man got closer

"Charlie, I know you love it here. We love you here, you're a wonderful worker, and friend for all of the staff. For Merlin's sake kid, go home and spend your time with your family. They have got to be worried about you."

Charlie shook his head, "I'm going to stay Brian. I appreciate the effort to help me, but being at home won't be better than here, my family won't worry."

"I'm calling you on that one, how could your family not worry?"

Charlie looked down, "I haven't told any of them."

Brian stared at him, astounded. "You haven't told anyone?" He asked.

Charlie shook his head. "No, and I'm not going to." He said firmly.

"I won't tell anyone, in the end it's your call kid." Brian turned to leave, "Just please make the right one."

Charlie waited until he was almost of sight before he collapsed into his chair, worried about how much the small conversation had tired him.

* * *

 **Month Five**

Charlie knew he didn't have much time left. He was nearly always sleeping and could hardly keep anything in his stomach. He had to turn down the invite to dinner that his sister had sent him, claiming work reasons, because he could just barley pull himself around his apartment.

* * *

 **Month Six**

"NO! No, no no no."

Arthur Weasley ran to the front door in time to stop Molly from collapsing to the floor.

On the porch stood a tall man dressed in Auror robes.

"I am very sorry for your loss." He said before turning and walking off the property.

"Loss?" Arthur asked. "Molly dear, what is he talking about?"

"C-Charlie is … he..." Molly couldn't finish her sentence and Arthur felt his heart sink to his stomach.

"Molly, love, what happened?"

"T-the dragons blood made him s-sick. I-it … h-he's dead! My baby is gone Arthur!"

Arthur manage to guide them over to the couch before his knees gave out. They sat on the couch in the living room of their home, the only sounds being Molly's devastated wails and Arthur's attempts to comfort her.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always nice!**


End file.
